Arendelle's Navy
We are Isolated but strong. Don't attempt to attack us. Otherwise, we will be friends with you. General= 1. What's your RP name 2. Ships you're bringing 3. What kind of Ice weapons will you research __________________________________________________ Scenarios, to see where you'd fit in. 1. You see an enemy ship but a fellow ship has sunken into freezing waters. What do you do? 2. Your forces are much less than the enemies. What do you do? 3. You take enemy prisoners for extracting info. What tactics do you use to get the info? 4. Queen Elsa gives you permission to have Ice powers (TATO and I will eventually figure this out). What do you use it for? 5. You see a pile of snow and a little girl asks "Do you wanna build a snowman?". What do you do? Head Admiral- Anders Elsen Head Admiral- Anton Admiral- Vicker-Olsen Snowth Admiral- Albert Cunningham Rear Admiral- Aunana Hallow Rear Admiral- Heinrich von Shtuebenheimen |-|The Fleet= Arendelle Ice Blast.jpg|Many guns, good amount of MCMs. tough at 1.2 mil GJ Flaming Ice.jpeg|Flaming Ice Icicle2.png|Icicle Not UAC Flying Ship 1.jpg|Snowpiercer - Has many MCMS, and AA, but fragile at 415,000 GJ. Type 43 landing craft.jpg|The type 43 landing craft, capaple of both anti air and anti tank landings Avalanche3.png|Avalanche-class Ship Destroyer IceQueen1.jpg|The Ice Queen-class CC. She boasts heavy fire power, high toughness, and a huge AA armament, making her a deadly foe. 2 in commission. ShardRain1.jpg|The Shard Rain. Arendelle's first, and largest, carrier, the Shard Rain has 110 planes, able to decimate even the largest ships. Blizzard1.jpg|The Blizzard-class CL. With huge mobility, speed, and acceleration, the Blizzard-class can easily get in close to destroy ships with her torpedoes. 10 in commission. Mod1LF1.jpg|''Mod-1''-class LF. With high speed, mobility, and acceleration, they are best suited for escort duty or AA/ASW screens. Many in commission. The Arendelle.jpg|The Arendelle. With massive toughness, great firepower, insane AA, and great speed, the Arendelle is a deadly adversary. Flagship of Rear Admiral Heinrich. Iceberg.jpg|''Iceberg''-class CVL. With a small airwing, and many ASW weapons, the Icebergs specialize in ASW. They can also commit to anti ship and ground support roles. 10 in commission. Snow.jpg|''Snow''-class DD. With several specialized weapons, the Snows can easily provide escort for larger vessels. Guns and torpedoes provide anti ship weapons and ground support weapons. 25 in commission. Ice.jpg|''Ice''-class DD. With many DP guns and torpedoes, the Ices specialize in anti ship and ground support roles, and have some AA and ASW to provide escort. 25 in commission. Spacesub (9).PNG|A.N. E-1, an Eldritch-class space submarine(not to be confused with the ANF E-1) Kingdom of Isolation.jpg|''Kingdom of Isolation''-class heavy escort. With massive firepower, massive toughness, and a large charge bay for up to 300 aircraft, the KoI are the primary escort and ground support craft in the navy. |-|Research & Technologies= Advanced Large Scale Munitions-''' 3.30.15 - ALSM allows for the rapid development and ease of production of all sorts of large-caliber weaponry and ammunition. It also nullifies the usual delays of incorporating other advanced technologies into large munitions. 'Electrostatic Bond Dissolution-' 8.18.15 - EBD allows for the instantaneous phase change of any solid substance to a liquid with variable viscosity, useful for sailing ships through solid land via liquefying the ground around them. Also great for liquefying the armor of an enemy vessel. Large scale munitions will be developed that utilize this technology, allowing for easier penetration of targets. 'Biotechnology, Advanced Physiology, Cyberbio-fusion-' retrieved from Interstellar Space Republic - allows development of advanced biotechnologies, allows manipulation of an organism's physiology, and allows the implementation of metallic alloys and circuitry into an organism's physiology to enhance said organism with improved characteristics such as rapid healing and increased strength. 'Advanced DNA Sequencing-' 9.25.15 - allows the sequencing and/or reconstruction of damaged and ancient DNA sequences and entire genomes. |-|Trivia and random stuff= -Our Queen recorded a song by the name of "Let it go". Since then, it has become one of the most popular songs in the world. |-|Foreign Affairs= NAP/Trade agreement with PANZER Alliance with Aneph Territories '''-Arendelle:(Earth, to the north-northwest of Norway) '-Tyche:'(venus sized planet 250AU from the Sun, open to colonization by other navies) '-Heimdallr:'(mercury sized planet 284 AU from the Sun, secret military planet installation) '-Oort Cloud:'(regions of Oort Cloud closest to Heimdallr and Tyche extendeng outward in two cones focused on the planets) -'Telos: '"''After all is said and done, Aneph And Arendelle have managed to secure a roughly circular region of territory ten thousand kilometers across. The territory will be split between Aneph and Arendelle evenly, with Aneph taking mostly volcanic and mountainous regions, including one large supervolcano, that they can use to fuel their industry. Arendelle, on the other hand, opts in to taking cooler regions and ice caps, but grabs a signifigant portion of tropical lands near the equator as well. Pre-existing factories and population centers located in areas that aren't specifically claimed by one or the other are split evenly" (''http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/Interstellar_Space_Republic#comm-109696) Category:Nations/Navies